fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
God of Death
Summary God of Death is, as its name state, is the God of Death of the War for Goddom ''universe. After the death of the Original One, Death was created to control the concept of death. Due to his rather unflattering job and title, most other gods viewed him rather badly. Although in truth he only followed the circle of death and life like he is supposed to, most others mortals and gods accused him of being cruel and a murderer. His own self-seclusion caused by this made him appear even more creepy, as legends took over the actual facts. One incident, however, completely ruined his reputation. A village full of horrible persons; rapists, murderers, and overall a pretty barbaric people, had somehow found its way to avoid Death. Out of frustration, and also to protect the cycle of life and death, brutally took the souls of all the village. On his perspective, he stopped a tribe of complete monsters who violated the laws of the universe. To the others however, HE was the true monster, who took hundreds of lives on a whim. Out of fear for the lives of her previous creations, the Goddess of Life transferred all of her powers into Earth. An extremely high concentration of life all on this little planet. She erased her own existence to protect Earth. Although no life could exist outside of Earth, life on Earth couldn't be extinguished, even by Gods. Shocked by what his actions had brought, most of the gods planned to finally put an end to this. They wanted to kill Death. Only some very few ones like the God of Water stayed neutral. Unfortunately, none of them stood a chance. Out of self defense, Death murdered them all. Their corpses have been shattered through all of Earth. Following this event, Death's reputation as a remorseless killer was completely implanted in the mortals' mind. Even himself started to believe it. Appearance and Personality of the character Death's form is unclear at best. He appears as a mass of black smoke-like matter usually in the form of a cloak covering his whole body. His head is also formed of a similar matter, but it orange, yellow and green. It is formed like a pumpkin with a scary face on. It seems like he decided to take this appearance to fit the common views the mortals got of him. When he walks, he usually sprouts 4 legs ressembling scythes on his bottom body, crawling along the ground like a spider. Although again, it is mostly to fit the usual view of him as a creepy eldritch abomination. Normally, Death is a quiet individual, preferring to stick to his job as efficiently as possible. However, slowly this personality has taken a sadistic turn, as some sort of revenge to those who hates him, and as a subconscious response to what people views him as. Although deep down he'd rather not kill people without a very good reason, it is quite hard to do when everything attempt to end him. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''High 3-A' Name: God of Death. His true name is unknown Origin: Azathoth's Mind (War for Goddom) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Immortality (Type 8), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Immunity, Mind Manipulation Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Universe level (Equal, if not superior to gods present through all of the universe and who can control all of it. Said universe being infinite in size). Can ignores conventional durability via death manipulation Speed: Omnipresent '(Is present everywhere where life is absent, which is vastly superior to 99.9% percent of the universe. He can also willingly enters where life is, destroying it) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level '(Due to being a concept of death, he is extremely hard to kill) 'Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Quite High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques -Death Manipulation: Death can manipulated the very concept of Death and apply it to every beings, ending them instantly. Even those with Soul Manipulation Immunity cannot be protected, as Death can apply death to even those not affected by the usual concept of Death. -Death Immunity: Since he manipulates the very concept of Death, it only applies to him if he wants it to. The only surefire way to kill him is to destroy the very concept of Death on an universal level. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: All of the universe Weight: ERROR Height: 3.5 meters usually, can change height Likes: Pumpkins, Quiet Dislikes: Unnecessary deaths, himself Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Craving pumpkins Values: The circle of life and death Status: Alive (?) and Single Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: The Gods Alignment: Lawful Neutral, although he sometimes borders into Lawful Evil or Lawful Good Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Tier 3 Category:Azathoth's Mind